the warlocks of eastwick
by cjprice139
Summary: after years of being apart, the warlock brothers sam, griffin and danny reunite to their home town to bond with each other and spend time with their witch mothers.. but things soon turn sour when a shadow from the past apears to wipe them out.. not knowing what to do they turn to the only person that can help.. their father.. (sequel to the original movie "the witches of eastwick")
1. promises

"mommy do we have to to go to bed.." danny says being cared by his mother.. "yes honey its getting late.." "but im not even tired!" danny says going limp in his moms arms.. "alright in the bed sweet pea.." she puts him into bed and tucks him in and kisses him on the fore head.. "goodnight sweetheart.." "night mommy.." she closes the door and turns over and goes to sleep.. later that night danny hears someone calling his name.. he peaks his eyes and sees a shadow figure standing over him... tim gets ready to yell but a hand covers his mouth.. "shhhhhhhh! its me sam!" danny sits up and puts his glasses on.. "what are you doing? your suppost to be asleep!" "SHHHHHH! your gonna get us in trouble!" sam says putting his hand over his mouth again.. "what is wrong with you? why couldnt you wake up griffin?" griffin pops up from behind sam rubbing his eyes.. "he did..." "come on dan get up!" sam says pulling danny out of the bed.. they slowly sneak down the hallway by griffins sisters rooms and down stairs.. "what are you trying to show us again?" griffin says to sam "will you just trust me!" they sneak into the pool room where a light can be seen hovering in the chandelier.. "wow! what is it?!" danyn says walking around the pool.. " i dont know i came down here for a snack and it was in the kitchen then it flew in here!.." sam says.. "i have an idea.." griffin picks up a football from his toy chest and throws it at the light.. it flashes and moves across the room and moves toward tim.. it stops inches away from his face. he becomes hipnotized by its beautiful light.. the light slowly goes into the water.. a voice is talking to danny.. "thats right son.. come here... come closer. where going home.." a hand reaches out of the pool and pulls danny into the pool.. "DANNY!" sam yells his name and dives into the pool after him.. sam grabs dannys leg and tries to pull him back to the surface, but the light is trying to pull him down.. the light is pulling so hard it beginning to get sam, but luckily griffin grabs sams feet pulling both of them up... the pool starts boiling and a shadowy figure emirges from the water walking toward the brothers.. its hand streaches out toward them, but sukie jumps in front of them and lifts her hand up.. the shadow freezes and lets out a loud screeching noise and disapears. alex and jane run into the pool room jane runs toward danny who is passed out.. "danny?! DANIEL WAKE UP!" she says trying to wake him up.. sukie stands in shock trying to process what happened.. alex runs next to jane holding danny in her arms.. "jane what happened?!" "hes not breathing! oh god! hes not breathing!" she says crying..

"did you at least see its face!?" alex says standing in the middle of the hospital waiting room.. "alex i could barely make it out! it was distorted.." "so it just vanished!?" sukie looks up at alex "yes.." alex sits and turns to sam.. "sweetheart what did you see?" she says putting her arm around him.. "i was in the kitchen for a late night snack but then a light cam outta no where.. it was... it was calling my name.. then it flew in the pool room.." "what happened next?!" alex says looking down at her son.. "it disappeared.." the doctor walks over to jane sitting impatiently... she stands up with a quickness.. "is he alright!?" "hes fine hes awake but he may need to wear a cast for awhile.." in dannys hospital bed he is looking at his cast trying to itch the inside of it. at the door jane walks into the room and sits on the bed next to danny.. "are you alright sweetie?" "yea i guess so my cast itches like crazy though.." danny looks into his mothers eyes and sees that they are red.. "mom have you been crying?" danny wipes his mothers eyes with his tiny hands.. "yes. i thought i was gonna lose you.." "im ok.. so dont cry ok.. i wont leave you.." she holds danny in her arms.. "promise?" "promise.." jane hugs her son with a warm embrace.. "lets go home baby.. the next day danny, griffin and sam are sitting in the tv room. "wow man! look at your cast!" griffin says in amazement... "i have to wear it for like 2 weeks.." "im just glad your ok... i thought you were a goner.." sam says to danny.. "well... you guys did save my life.." "thats what brothers are post to do right?" griffin says turning away from the tv.. "we weren't gonna just let you drown.." "did our moms figure out what the light was?" sam says to danny.. "no.. she just said it wont comeback to hurt us.." " i hope shes right whatever it was it nearly killed me and danny.." sam says watching tv.. "i hope so.." danny says looking down at his cast..


	2. home sweet home

"wow! its cold in here!" griffin says to himself standing in the middle of an airport with a sign that says "daniel spofford".. griffin sees the red haired danny walking out of the terminal with a suit case and a guitar case.. "HOLY SHIT! DANNY?" griffin runs after tim.. "griffin? oh my god!" danny says with a glowing smile on his face.. they hug patting each other on the back.. "look at you! you hansome bastard!" "yeah... well your not to bad your self! still short.." they walk out of the airport to a rusted beat up car.. danny stops and facepalms.. "all these years and you still have your moms car?" he says pointing at the car.. "she still works alright! not everyone is as famous as you jackass." griffin says entering the car.. griffin and danny drive off down the highway with a long awkward silence... griffin looks at dannys guitar and says "i see you have been taking it easy on the music.." "what? oh yeah i wanted to take a break for a while.. besides my mom has been begging for me to come down so what the hell." danny says holding his guitar.. "thank god bro! all shes been doing is talking about you.. my mom and aunt alex where about ducktape over her mouth!" griffin says laughing.. "dont even talk.. i remember when we graduated your mom was crying a river!" "man i really hope fidel still makes those chocolate chip cookies!" griffins phone rings.. "hold up one second.. hello? hey whats sup!?" griffin turns to danny and mouths "sam.." tim nods his head. "so you on your way i just picked up tim..." griffin turns to danny again.. "he says whats sup dick weed?" danny sighs.. "never changed.." "hey you better not have used magic to get their quicker.. ok well see you there!" griffin hangs up the phone and stops and pulls over... "whats going on? why are you stopping?" danny says looking around.. "before we enter eastwick there something i need to tell you.." danny lifts a brow.. "our moms are selling the house.." danny gets a shocked look his face.. "WHAT!?"

a taxi drives through eastwick blowing the fall leaves off the road.. sam stares out of the window looking at how big it had gotten when he left.. more houses, more stores and a new factory which in result meant there more people there then before.. aparently a new mayor is doing some redecorating to the town and sam was pretty impressed.. its been almost 22 years since he left eastwick, but to him it felt like a decade.. the taxi drives down the long driveway and pulls up on the huge mansion.. sam pays the texi driver and steps out of the taxi standing in front of the huge mansion.. "home sweet home.." sam walks up the steps and knocks on the door... sam hears a creaking behind him.. he turns around to see griffins crappy car driving down the driveway with black smoke coming from behind.. "got damn car!" griffin says slaming his hands on the dashboard.. sam walks down to griffin and danny, and folds his arms.. "well... well... well... if it isnt tweedle dee and tweedle dum.." sam says with his arms still folded.. "dude this damn car belongs in a scrap yard!" said danny.. "stop talking shit about my car!" griffin says slamming his car door frustrated. "jesus danny you look fit as fuck! you been juicing?" "thanks you look- " dan looks up and down at sam wearing torn chain jeans, a dragonball z shirt and a jacket... "you look ok to!" danny says hugging his brother in a warm embrace.. "hey have my sisters gotten here yet?" "uhh... no i just got here.." griffin rubs his hands together and smiles... "well.. lets go in!" danny knocks on the door backs up.. "im really gonna miss this place.." danny says.. "miss it? what are you talking about?" sam says with his brow lifted.. griffin elbows danny.. "oh! i meant like when we leave is what i meant!" just then the door opens a very tall, very plained faced man stands by it.. "FIDEL!" the brothers say in unison.. they rush and hug fidel.. "hey fidel! long time no see!" fidel bows his head to griffin.. "where are our moms?" sam says in a whisper.. fidel points toward the kitchen..the brothers sneak down the long narrow hallway hearing their mother talking in the kitchen... "god.. can you believe its been 22 years since he left? it feels like yesterday i was changing his diper.." sams mom alex says sculpting.. sukie griffins mom walks into the room.. "well they dont stay babies forever.. just to think all of my kids are grown and either having familys or still in college.. i still get a little teary eyed.." "sukie your not gonna cry like you did at the graduation are you?" alex says pointing a sculpting tool at sukie.. "im just saying time moves so fast!" just then tims mom jane walks into the room.. she sighs and sits down looking at the phone.. "has daniel called yet?" "jesus jane! dont get your panties in a bunch im sure hes fine!.." alex says.. "griffin picking him up at the airport.." sukie says eating fried rice sitting with her legs folded.. just then danny walk out of the the hallway into the room.. "mom do have to worry so much!" danny says with a glowing smile.. jane leaps out of her chair and hugs and kisses him.. griffin and sam walk out too and give their mothers hugs and kisses.. "wow mom you look as beatiful as usual!"griffin says hugging his mom.. "have my sisters got here?" griffin says to his mom.. "no.. not yet.." "well.. have you guys started cooking?" jane walks out of the kitchen.. "well i just put a turkey in the oven.. so that should do!" sam tries to walk in the kitchen but alex walks in front of him and pushes him back.. "oh no you dont! the last time you guys tried to help the kitchen was on fire.. " "ma.. we where 6 years old!" sam says gettting pushed out of the kitchen.. "you guys go in the living room and wait!" "geez alright we will go!" the brothers walk out of the kitchen.. "its so weird..." "whats weird?" alex says to jane.. "how much they remind me of 'him' a little.." sukie sighs.. "JANE.." "i know.. i know.. stop thinking about him.."


	3. nostalgia trip

danny, griffin and sam walking through the mansion in amazement, it looked as if they traveled back in time.. "holy shit this place really hasn't changed!" griffin says walking down a long hallway with danny and sam.. "yep pretty amazing right? its like it never aged.." sam says walking into the tv room, danny walks over to their old play room.. "remember all the good times we had?" danny says dusting off a old tiny piano he used to play with.. griffin stands in the door way holding something behind his back.. "are we just gonna stand around get a nostalgia trip or are we gonna drink!" griffin pulls out 3 beers and holds them up proudly.. danny pulls up three bean bag chairs in a circle and puts on a record on an old record player playing "can't you hear me knocking?" by the rolling stones.. the brothers sat down drinking their beers.. "this is real nice.." danny says relaxed.. "it must be nice for you being surrounded by family and not mindless groupies.." sam says referring to danny's career as a musician.. "mindless groupies?" "come on! dont play stupid man! i know you get alot of poon traveling the world and stuff.." griffin says chugging his beer.. "actually i havent been getting anything... i've mostly been practicing.." "oh ok! practicing and fucking chicks got it!" sam says.. "so your saying with a straight face you haven't been with one chick on your tour?!" griffin says looking into danny's eyes and a long silence spread through the room.. danny looks down at his beer defeated and says.. "maybe one or two.." " ha! i fucking knew!" griffin says pointing at danny with beer in hand.. "why are you guys so worried about my sex life?!" "because we love messing with you!" sam says patting dan on the back.. "yeah what ever happened to that chick you were crazy about? suzy? meghan? mo- mona! mona bentson!" griffin says almost leaping out of his beanbag.. "oh shit! yeah mona! dude you use to be crazy about her!" sam says playfully hitting danny.. danny gets a faint frown on his face, but still keeps a half smile on his face.. "yeah... i remember mona.." he says drinking his beer.. "she looked really devastated when you left... like you where going off to war!" sam griffin looks over at danny's half smirk knowing him and sam were making it worse.. "hey man you ok?" griffin says to danny with concern.. "yes! im perfectly fine! im sure shes moved on and so have i.." "well i hope you at least wear protection on tour.. i heard they have std that makes your dick explode!" sam says lifting his bottle up.. danny looks up at sam.. "your vocabulary gets more vulgar and vulgar as the time goes.." "hey uh.. guys.." griffin says leaning to sam and danny.. "have you guys been using... your powers?" "yeah i have mostly to impress people..." sam says sitting up on his beanbag.. "don't tell me you've been using your powers in public!" "jesus calm your tits danny no i haven't... sorta i've been training myself.." sam says laying back gulping down his beer.. "what power do you have?" griffin asking sam.. "i think i can read minds.." just then danny spits out his beer laughing so hard his face turned red until he calmed himself.. "BULLSHIT!" he says smiling and drinking.. "seriously! i can! ok think of something right know!" danny looks into sams eyes.. sam sqints his eyes at danny.. and hears his voice.. "your an idiot.." sam sits back with a shit eating grin.. "well this idiot just read your mind!" "yeah whatever!" danny says rolling his eyes.. griffin stands up outta of his beanbag.. "since where showing and telling i might as well show you my powers!" "and what might that be?!" danny says in disbelief.. "i can teleport!" danny and sam look at each other smiling.. "don't believe me just watch! i'm gonna teleport to the other room..." griffin stares at the wall next to him focusing really hard on the other room.. everything around him is vibrating, even shaking danny and sam.. griffin teleports only an inch away from where he was standing hitting the wall face first.. danny and sam laugh there asses off as griffin picks himself off the floor.. "whats all that noise!?" sukie says yelling down the hall.. "nothing griffin just fell on his ass is all!" "ok dont kill your selves!" griffin gets back up and flops on his beanbag chair. "fuck you guys alright! im getting better!" sam gets up from his bean bag.. "bro these beers aren't doing it for me.. do we still have the wine sellar?" "yeah i think so.. don't get lost! it's pretty dark down there!"

sam walks down into the dark and dusty basement he was now starting to remember why he hated being down here as a kid.. sam had been through every inch of the mansion but the basement, he always kept his distance from it. sam was slowly getting more and more creeped out with each step he took it felt like the basement got bigger. he pulled out his lighter to see in front of him. until finally he finds the wine sellar. "thank god!" sam walks over to it to see empty shelves he looks up and see's wine on top of the shelve he tries to climb to reach but one of the shelves breaks under his feet he falls to the floor with a box falling toward sam barley missing his head.. sam stands up and dusts himself off and looks down at the box with a red D on it.. he picks it up and opens it and see's pictures of his mom and aunts and some other guy... as sam looked through the pictures the guys face was always blurred and hard to make out.. except one with a mirror reflection sam only see's half of his face, but its clear enough to make it out.. sam recognized the mans face like he seen him before.. sam flipped the picture and saw it had aunt janes hand writting.. "XOXO DARYL.." sam looks up with a confused face... " who the hell is daryl?"


End file.
